


Расплата

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Freezing (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Вряд ли он был её долгожданным принцем. Скорее жутким монстром, не знавшим пощады.





	Расплата

Рьюичи бросил презрительный взгляд на беспомощно забившуюся в угол Кассандру. Плечи женщины дрожали, зрачки расширились от ужаса, а по щекам текли слёзы, смешавшиеся с тушью. Наверное, если бы она могла кричать, то прямо сейчас впала бы в истерику. Но она молчала. Иногда казалось, что история о болезни Кассандры — выдумка. Очередная байка от Генго, так рьяно стремившегося превратить сына в осеменителя армии пандор. Иной раз Кассандра словно порывалась сказать что-то, возразить, поддержать, засмеяться. Порывалась, но всё время останавливала саму себя, так и не произнеся ни звука. Неуверенная и покорная — идеальная машина для управления. Не зря Генго дорожил этим «экземпляром» и хотел сделать её любовницей Рьюичи.

Аой, скривив лицо, посмотрел на подоконник — на белоснежной поверхности виднелись капли крови. Кассандра была девственницей. Берегла себя для «избранного»? Рьюичи горько ухмыльнулся — вряд ли он, по сути, жестоко изнасиловавший Кассандру, был её долгожданным принцем. Скорее жутким монстром, не знавшим пощады. Самим воплощением слепой ярости.

— Ты довольна? — он знал, что не получит ответа. Кассандра лишь сильнее сжалась, обхватив колени руками. — Будет грустно, если мои усилия пройдут даром, потому что второго раза не будет.

Женщина покраснела и стыдливо опустила глаза, не желая встречаться взглядом с Рьюичи. Он пугал её с самого начала. Своей агрессией и неприязнью. Своими попытками насолить Генго и вывести на чистую воду Кассандру.

Из детской послышался плач Казуи, и Рьюичи, не выдержав, подошёл к Кассандре и резко дёрнул её за руку, приказывая встать.

— Иди к нему. Ты обязана, — процедил сквозь зубы Аой, выпуская ладонь женщины из болезненной хватки, — и до завтра не выходи из комнаты, чтобы меня не беспокоить, поняла?

Кассандра едва заметно кивнула, боясь любым неверным движением разозлить мужчину, и скрылась в детской.

Рьюичи пождал, пока бесшумно закроется дверь, а затем быстрым шагом направился в кабинет. Только бы не встретить по пути Казуху…

***

Пистолет, приставленный к виску, подрагивал, будто тело сопротивлялось тому, что должно было вот-вот произойти. Но Рьюичи уже всё решил, и даже шокированная увиденным дочь не смогла бы остановить его. Справиться могла лишь Кассандра, но она послушно провела ночь рядом с Казуей. Тем лучше для ней — убережёт себя и будущего ребёнка от сильного стресса. А то Генго не простит, если новый внук или внучка погибнет ещё до рождения.

Рьюичи широко улыбнулся, хотя улыбка больше походила на безумный оскал. Пора.

_«Любимая, я скоро буду с тобой…»_


End file.
